The invention relates to a cassette provided with magnetic tape on two coplanar reels, the cassette comprising a housing having two parallel main walls and a plurality of transverse walls, one of said transverse walls forming a front wall having a front opening across which a part of the magnetic tape extends, of which main walls a first main wall has two reel-drive openings and a second main wall is at least substantially imperforate, which window cassette further comprises a window, which is arranged on the housing and is situated at least partly on the second main wall, and a label situated between the window and the housing.
A cassette of the type defined in the opening paragraph is described in the Netherlands Patent Application 8903088 (PHN 13.185; herewith incorporated by reference), not published prior to the date of filing of the present Application. The cassette described therein is intended for use with a digital audio signal, data about the information recorded on the tape being given on the label. The window and the housing of the cassette do not comprise any provisions for the interconnection of the two parts. Therefore, these parts will have to be glued or welded to one another. If this cassette contains prerecorded tape the label need not be removable from the cassette. However, if this cassette contains blank tape the user will wish to note data about the recordings to be made on the label. However, with the prerecorded cassette this is not possible because the label is covered by the window and the window cannot be removed owing to the glued or welded connection.